I Wish I Chose You
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Sam and Leah always argue. When they argue about Sam and Emily's wedding one day, and she leaves forever, Sam finally figures out how much Leah means to him.


**Hey! Sorry for not updating on anything for so long, but I was busy. Anyway, I had an idea of having Sam and Leah argue about their relationship because I don't think we know enough about it. Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

**I Wish I Chose You**

Sam and Leah always argued. They argued about shifts for patrol, they argued for about Jacob and Renesmee, they argued argued about Kim and Jared, they argued about Paul and Rachel, they argued about school, they argued about Leah leaving for Canada, they argued about Seth's education, they argued about the pack, and they argued about whatever there was to argue about. This time it was about Leah going to Sam and Emily's wedding.

"HELL NO! Why should I?"

"Emily wants you to come. You know, you ARE her cousin, after all."

"I'm certainly not going to that bitch's wedding!"

He started shaking. "Emily isn't a bitch and it's my wedding too!"

"So you're a bitch too!"

"How!?!"

She laughed. "You seriously don't know, Sam? Really?" She laughed again, this time bitterly.

He stopped shaking. "How am I a bitch?"

"You're the one who left me as this--- this BITTER person! Broken-hearted! In the forest! On the floor! _Screaming._ Begging you not to leave me alone. _Begging _you to love me again. Give me a reason not to call you a bitch."

He was speechless. He never thought she would bring that up. He never thought that she would want to relive the pain.

She knew what he was thinking. "I don't want to go through that--- that _pain _again. It got me once, but it won't again. I'm not gonna stand around waiting for you, Sam Uley."

He winced, but quickly covered it up. "That still doesn't give you a reason to call me, Emily a bitch and not to come to the wedding." He was afraid to say _our wedding._

She felt her temper raise again. "_That doesn't give me a reason to not come to the wedding, or should I say YOUR wedding? With Emily?_" She tried to calm down and started again. "The only reason I won't come to your wedding is because I don't want to relive the past again. I want to be _happy. _Is that too much to ask of you Sam? 'Cause I can't ask you for anything else anymore. But I'd still do anything for you. I still love you Sam. And I love you enough to let you go and be happy, even if your happiness doesn't include me. I want you to be _happy. _I value your happiness more than I value my own, but I'm tired of being a bitch here. I know people call me that behind my back. And I'm fine with that. I AM a bitch. I want to _leave, _and leave my past behind. You love Emily now, and I can't bear standing around watching that. I have to leave but you won't let me. Why Sam? I thought you said that you were over me. I thought you said that you love Emily, and I respect that, but I have to leave. NOW. So who do you choose Sam? Me or Emily?"

He closed his eyes. He remembered all the good times he had with Leah. Then his memories of him and Emily. He would never admit it, but he liked his memories of Leah and him better. _I choose you, he thought, but he knows he can never choose that. _

".............Emily."

She smiled ruefully. "May your lives be filled with happiness." And with that, she left. And he knew that he will propbably never see her again.

The day of the wedding, Emily was crying. "Why didn't Leah come?"

He didn't know how to tell Emily. "She-------She's busy. But she sends us her best wishes." That was the best he could do.

Emily smiled.

When they got home, the phone rang. Emily picked up the phone.

It was Sue. He watched as Emily's face slowly got drained of its usual happiness.

He grabbed the phone. "What's wrong ?"

Sue was crying. "Leah..."

"What about Leah?" He asked. But he knew. He knew what happened. But he wanted there to be a miracle. She was home. Not gone. _Home._

"She----- she disappeared!" He knew it.

"She wrote a note to you."

"Come over and show me it."

"Of course."

They hung up. Emily rushed to him. "What did she say?"

"Nothing."

15 minutes later, Sue came. He rushed to her.

"Where is it!?!"

Sue took out a crumpled piece from her purse. He grabbed it and unfolded it. It said:

_Dear Sam,_

_I just wanted you to know that I love you. I want you to have a good life with Emily. I want to say really bad stuff now, but I won't. I love you enough to give you a happy good-bye. Take care of my mother and Seth for me won't you? Tell everybody that I love them, even that stupid Paul. Tell them I'm not coming back. Tell Quil and Claire that I hope their future will be happy, and Quil to make Claire happy, and not to end up like me. I won't tell you wherre I'm going, but that I will be happy there. I guess this is good-bye Sam. Forever._

_Love, Leah_

"What does it say?" Everybody was worried.

"She says good-bye."

Everybody cried.

That night when he went to bed and Emilly was in the bathroom, he saw a shadow outside his open window. He swore to God that it was Leah. He thought about Leah asking him to choose between her and Emily.

_Me or Emily?_

He thought about the good times he had with Leah.

_"This is a beautiful meadow Sam! When did you find it?"_

_"Last week. I decided to call it Leah's Meadow of Sweetness."_

_She laughed. "Really?"_

_He kissed her gently. "Of course. I love you."_

_She kissed him again. "I love you too. Forever."_

_He hugged her. "Yes. Forever."_

He whispered, loud enough for the shadow outside his open window to hear. "I wish I chose you, Leah."

The shadow of the dark shook her head. "No. You love her and that's all that matters." And with a blink of his eyes, the shadow disappeared. Never, to the last day of his life, did he know if she was real or not, but he cried that night. Emily didn't know what to do. She slowly rocked him to sleep until she herself slowly fell asleep. But he didn't sleep. Not at all that night. Until the morning. All he could think about was _her, _and his choice. As he finally started drifting off to sleep, he had one last thought before sleep overtook him,

_I wish I chose you._


End file.
